The Bean
by Yee Mun
Summary: EdxFletcher Milk is bad. Very, very bad! And finally, someone agrees with Ed! But has Fletcher helped Ed find a new alternative? FLUFF


Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, though I wish I did!

Summary: EdxFletcher Milk is bad. Very very bad! And finally, someone agrees with Ed! But has Fletcher helped Ed find a new alternative?

A/N: If you're looking at this and you think you've seen it before, it's because I moved it off of another account of mine that I made out of pure stupidity... really. But anyways... I really think the pairing is cute!

* * *

The Bean 

_Eww! Milk!_ nineteen year old Edward Elric thought as he walked through the isles of the grocery store. Al was out for the day and Ed had the day off, so he figured "Why not fill up the kitchen refrigerator?" Ed picked up the carton of white liquid and started at it as if it had offended him in some way. There was a small giggle from behind him, and Ed whipped around to find a blond boy of average height standing just a foot behind him.

"Fletcher?" Ed questioned and the boy nodded. It had been a few years since the two had last seen each other. After some quick math, Ed figured that he had to be at least fifteen.

"Hello Ed!" Fletcher waved. He still had a cute, childlike aura about him. "What's wrong? Don't like milk?"

"NO! Milk is _evil_ and no one believes me!" Ed cried and glared at the milk carton. Somehow it had not crossed his mind to ask what the hell Fletcher was doing in Central!

"No, I believe you." Fletcher said, his smile fell. "Milk makes me really sick, niisan says that if I have enough, it can kill me." Immediately, Ed felt really bad.

"It's called being lactose intolerant. If any dairy product gets into Fletcher's system he could die, but the most that would happen if he ingested a little bit would for him to get sick." Ed jumped again when he heard the voice from behind him (Why was everyone jumping up behind him?) and he wheeled around. A seventeen year old Russell stood there, smiling **down** at Ed.

"Really?" Ed was so surprised. He had never thought that anyone could die from milk . . . this just further proved his point! Just then, Fletcher reached for a carton next to the milk and handed it to Russell. "Wait . . . I thought you said he couldn't have any milk," Ed asked, very confused.

"This isn't milk, it's soy milk. It's sort of like milk, but is made from soy beans so it's safe for me to drink," Fletcher explained. Ed thought about it and nodded. He too picked up a carton of soy milk.

"I think I'll try it. Are you sure it's not milk?" Ed asked Fletcher.

"Yup! It comes from a soy bean which is grown on a soy vine." Fletcher said smiling. "It's really good, and they make a lot of soy products in place of dairy products."

_Cool,_ Ed thought to himself, then it hit him. "Wait-what the hell are you two doing in Central?" The brothers laughed and Russell shrugged.

"It's a bit of a long story," Russell said. "Want to come over to our place? We rented an apartment close to the market, you could come by and we can catch up."

"Sure, sounds good, but I need to drop off this food at my apartment," Ed said, motioning to the basket in his hand.

"Okay, well here's our address," Russell said and scribbled it out on a piece of paper that he found in his pocket. "So, we'll see you in about a half hour?"

"Sure." Ed smiled. He took the paper and then read it to himself to make sure he knew where the street was. "In half an hour," Ed repeated and nodded his head.

"Bye, Ed," Fletcher said while waving.

"Bye," Ed called back as he walked down the aisle to pay for the food. When he was done, Ed walked back to his and Al's apartment on the military's property. When he unlocked the door, Ed found the kitchen to be empty. Just as he thought, Al was out and wouldn't be back until nighttime.

Ed quickly put away the food and then wrote a quick note to Al, telling him where he would be in case he got home early. After making sure he had everything he needed (keys, money just in case etc.) Ed turned off all the lights in the house and locked the front door.

It was a nice, warm spring day so Ed didn't mind walking. He took his time since he still had a good fifteen minutes until he was expected and it would only take about five minutes to walk to their house. As Ed was walking he started to think about how much the two had grown up. It had been years since they had met, and they could only keep in contact through letters since both sets of brothers were always busy. It would be nice to catch up with the two. After mindlessly wandering, Ed found himself on the third floor of an apartment building at the door 'C17'. He had barely enough time to knock, when Fletcher opened the door.

"Hey, Ed! Come on in. Niisan was just making cookies," The younger blond said and stepped aside to let Ed in.

"Cool," Ed replied and followed Fletcher through the modest living room and into the kitchen. It was obvious that the two had just moved in, there were boxes that needed to be unpacked everywhere.

"Hey! Don't mind all of the boxes, we just moved in last week," Russell said. He had his back turned to Ed and was leaning over to check the oven. "They'll be done in about twenty minutes. So in the meantime I bet you want us to tell you why we're here in Central," Russell said, sitting down at the kitchen table after offering Ed a seat across from him. Fletcher set at the head of the table (built for four) and leaned his chin on his arm.

"Long story short, niisan is here to take the test to become a state alchemist," Fletcher supplied.

"Really?" Ed asked in amazement. Last time he had been with Russell, he had seen the younger boy's power. He was good back then and just think of what his power could be now! He had had three years to train and even growing up and maturing physically could affect his alchemy skills. "When are you taking the test?"

"In two or three weeks, I think," Russell said and shrugged.

"Cool, I think I'll stay to watch," Ed thought more out loud to himself then really telling them.

"I wish I could watch niisan!" Fletcher said with a small pout.

"Well I might be able to pull a few strings," Ed said with a smile. He thought that Fletcher looked to cute when he pouted, but even cuter when he smiled. Looking at the two brothers, he was surprised to see just how much they had really grown. Fletcher looked a lot like Russell did when he was about the same age. Russell was a bit taller now and his hair was long enough to fit into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Really? That would be so cool!" Fletcher said and his grin lit up. Ed laughed and Russell smiled. Just then the timer for the oven went off and Russell got up and took the cookies out to cool them.

"While they cool, I'm going to go have a quick shower. Help yourself to anything, Fletcher can show you where everything is," Russell said and headed off into anther room which Ed assumed to be the bathroom.

"While we wait for niisan, do you want to try some soy milk?" Fletcher asked and Ed nodded.

"Sure, sounds good," Ed said. Fletcher stood from his seat and walked over to the kitchen counter. Although Fletcher was older and took after his brother in many ways, he was still rather short and just came up to Ed's forehead.

"I can't reach," Fletcher said with a small smile and a blush. On the inside Ed was squeeing like a fangirl. He admittedly had a crush on Russell once and seeing Fletcher look almost just like him and act so much cuter made Ed's heart melt.

"Here, let me help you," Ed said and reached up to the top shelf. He grabbed a cup and took it down. "Would you like some too?" Ed asked and Fletcher nodded. Ed reached up again, but this time, before he could grabbed a cup, he felt a hand on his side.

Fletcher had leaned in closer to Ed and held Ed's right side in his hand. He then pulled Ed closer so their bodies were touching and Fletcher could wrap both his arms around Ed. The stunned Elric froze and let Fletcher move his body so they fit more evenly together. Before Ed could say anything, he felt a pair of lips on his. It was a soft and gentle kiss. He could feel the younger boy's hesitance.

In one quick movement, Ed swept Fletcher up and onto the counter. He placed a hand behind the younger boys head and deepened the kiss. Sparks flew and the two boys found heaven as their lips met and danced. Simultaneously their lips parted and their tongues grazed against one another's.

They moved as one and held each other as if life itself depended upon it. Ed's hand tangled in Fletcher's hair and Fletcher's hands rubbed up and down Ed's back. Their little piece of heaven was shattered when the sound of the shower was gone and Russell started to open the bathroom door.

* * *

"So how do you like the cookies?" Russell asked the other two blonds as they sat at the kitchen table and ate the cooled cookies. 

"They're good." Ed said and took another from the plate.

"That's good, do you want any soy milk?" Russell ask and grabbed three glasses and the soy milk.

"Sure," Ed said an grin and a wink towards Fletcher. Russell handed a glass. Ed brought the glass to his lips and took a small sip. When he put the glass down, Ed licked the drop of milk on his lips. "It's not bad, but I've had better," Ed said and smirked at Fletcher.

* * *

"Well we'll see you around!" Russell said, walking Ed to the door. Just then the phones rang. "Oh, I'm sorry let me get that." Russell left the two boys and went to get the phone. 

"You've tasted something better, huh?" Fletcher asked with a coy smile.

"Yes, I have," Ed said and they both leaned in for a small kiss. It was short and sweet as the two were afraid that Russell would come back at any moment.

"And what was that, pray tell?" Fletcher asked when they broke apart. His voice was but above a whisper.

"You," Ed said with a seductive grin. They kissed once more and then parted once again.

"I'll see you around then?" Fletcher asked feeling light-headed and as if he had hit cloud nine.

"Of course," Ed said and then turned and walked away. Fletcher was left to watch his retreating back.

The End

* * *

A/N: So there you go! What do you think? Read and review please! (And thanks so much to my lovely BETA!) Shaelyn 


End file.
